lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra Fitz
Ezra Fitz is a member of the House Arryn honor gaurd, and is engaging in a secret relationship with Spencer Arryn. Before his involvement with Spencer Arryn he was silently a mole of the small township of Dreadfort controlled by House Bolten . As Lucerne expands into the lands Although he no longer counts himself as a member of Bolten, he gaurds this secret to everyone, and not even Spencer Arryn knows who he truly is. It will remain to see what will happen if his excistence becomes known to Ramsey Bolten of whome is without question going to be very angry that Ezra didn't complete his mission, and in fact is now loyal to the enemy. During the Rise of Lucerne Ezra Fitz begins recieving letters from Ramsey Bolten who gives him commands of what he is to do, and he is continuesly warned of the consequences of what will happen if he fails to achieve the goals Ramsey gives him. He does small things that Ramsey orders him, but things begin to turn dark when Ramsey commands him to capture Spenser Arryn and bring her to Bolten secretly or elce his entire family will be killed. History Early History Ezra Fitz was born in the small village of Harngrove to the east of Dreadfort to a small german family. As the lone male child of his family there was a lot of pressure placed on him to continue the family line, and he didn't react well to the pressure. When Ezra Fitz turned 14 he was recruited into the Bolten army, and he trained there for nearly five years. It was at the local tavern one night that he was approached by Ramsey Bolten, about becoming something special for the Kingdom of Bolten. Ramsey bid him to leave the KIngdom of Bolten and travel west to the lands of the Lucernians where once he was there he would infiltrate the leadership of House Arryn, and use his skills to become valuable to them, and once this was achieved he would wait for further commands from Ramsey. Knowing that a command from Ramsey wasn't something you said no to, he bid his family goodbye and travelled west to Lucerne where after a series of boat rides, and days of riding he arrived in Forks. Honor Gaurd It didn't take Ezra long to get into the good books of House Arryn after he staged a robbery on a House Arryn business and then killed the robber he had hired to do the deed. This act allowed him entrance into the House Arryn Honor Gaurd, and over the course of the next few months he worked his way higher into their regards. Secrets Berne Civil War in Lucerne Main Article : Civil War in Lucerne Battle of Krinner Main Article : Battle of Krinner : '' ``As the Stormblown mercenaries, and the other True Sons were pushed back more and more the call from Sean was not for them to pull completely back, but instead it was for them to attack the esate of House Krinner where much of the women and children alongside nearly all of the nobility of the city had fled too. Thousands fleeing into the estate were never under the belief that they would be under threat, but that was proven wrong the moment the forces appeared near the walls.``'' : -Paul Arryn As the Lucerne forces took the final tower before the wall there were some who suspected something was wrong, but all orders were that everyone stayed inside so noone was allowed to leave the inner fortress to investigate, and in order to occupy the forces he had at alert (and in order to further make sure the defences failed as was hinted at by Sean Lovie during the final duel with William) Sean would command that they attack the House Krinner estate of which was the site of the retreating nobles of Berne. While the commoners and the vast majority of the population had fled into the deeper sections of the city, and to the walls where the more Lucernian houses gaurded it was the nobles that fled into the estate of House Krinner. The estate itself was a sort of mini castle that was built into a large cave deep in the northern section of the city and was defendible from one large tower that covered the entire entrance, and from the ramparts built into the gatehouse. : '' ``Massing on the walls I could make out the hundreds of attackers that swarmed all around the courtyard. I knew what they would have to do to take us, and I just prayed we were strong enough to resist.``'' : -Paul Arryn It was this spot that the forces of the Stormblown, and the other True Sons loyalist houses would move towards in heavy numbers. Some three hundred Stormblown (including many of their most elite members, and two of their top three commander) alongside some four hundred more True Sons loyalist (of which only the fifty from House Ignirt would actually take part in the battle while the rest simply miled about faking interest in the siege. The forces of the True Sons would charge out from the shadows and attack without even a call for surrender, as they were commanded to destroy them and thus no surrender was neccessary or warrented. Charing the walls they suffered accurate and deadly archer fire from the large tower that surveyed the courtyard, and the archers on the ramparts. With no cover the Stormblown and others got to the walls much diminished but still with high strength, and once at the gate they bashed at it with quickly made battering rams and climbed the sides of the wall to get to the ramparts, while hoisting a large ladder against the tower. : '' ``I could see Trailen Dorin`s heir, and Danzal Krinner standing on the ramparts, and from their position they were able to shoot anyone that came up the ladder to the tower without any cause for fear from the ground. On the tower they were just massacring those on the ground with a nearly endless stream of arrows into their ranks. At the gate I stood with my shoulder against it alongside my men as we tried to buy more time for the archers to thin their numbers even more.``'' : -Paul Arryn The men attempting to get up the ladders and climbing the walls suffered terribly as the tower was able to hit the men climbing with ease while the ramparts were hitting the men climbing for the tower, and thus it all came down to the gate. It was near this point that Vaedin Stormblown`s next brother Sordin Stormblown was also shot through the chest by Danzal Krinner of which led to the final Stormblown son in Tolin Stormblown fleeing the field, and taking several other high level commanders with him as well. By this point the other houses of which had been milling about watching the siege, would retreat and pull back to their respective estates of which they decided was the only logical thing they could do as they would be most likely targeted by the Krinner estate for their believed betrayal. The battering at the gates was shattering it, and it was only a few more minutes before it finally came crashing down. Moments before it went down, Paul Arryn would gather with his most elite men, and forces of the loyalist houses, and prepare for a charge out of the gate. Warning the wall and tower that they were charging out, they opened the gate and smashed into the unsuspecting attackers outside the wall. Pushing them back the force fell back and was cut down from behind, killing nearly the entire force attacking but the loyalist forces returned into the keep to repair the gate and didn`t persue believing the larger force was incoming. At this point as the line melded together Hanna, Aria, and other noble ladies would move into the front and do their best to relieve the men by bringing water, and other supplies while helping to repair the gate. Letters During the Rise of Lucerne Ezra Fitz begins recieving letters from Ramsey Bolten who gives him commands of what he is to do, and he is continuesly warned of the consequences of what will happen if he fails to achieve the goals Ramsey gives him. He does small things that Ramsey orders him, but things begin to turn dark when Ramsey commands him to capture Spenser Arryn and bring her to Bolten secretly or elce his entire family will be killed. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge While the Invasion of Westbridge was split into many different sections with the forces of House Scott, and House Shepard attacking the two major towns south of Westbridge. While they did this House Lannister, and House Starke prepared to invade the main island by use of the Lucernian fleet in the dark of night, of which their attack would corespond with the attack of the main force on the south gate, and the Order of the Blue Dragon on the northern Gate. With all this in wait House Swan would invade Yerness which would block any relief from coming south from the Westbridge forces north of the town, as well as stopping Voldermorte from coming south by boat. While this happened House Lovie moved north towards the Westbridge town of Margrove which had before the battle had started been assumed to be a minor town but information flooded into the high command that Margrove had been fortified by House Pollen and it would now be a major obsticle for the movement northwards. William knew that he didn't have time to besiege the city so he left behind House Scarlet and gave them the charge of taking Margrove and then holding the town until the Invasion was over. The vast army would then surround the completely unprepared city, and once the defenders knew how many were around them they hunkered down for a siege and waited for reinforcements. Only a few hours after surrounding the city House Lovie and the majority of the force would depart and leave House Scarlet, Mien, and Fraizen in charge of continueing the siege. Calm As the massive army moved northward towards Westbridge they passed through numerous villages of which the majority would immediatly surrender to them, but two were forced to be taken after they resisted the movement of the army through them. As they arrived in the vicinty of Westbridge the army would make camp in the forests surrounding the southern Gate. The Martells fought beside the main army as it moved towards the southern gateway of Westbridge, and as they camped out during the day in the forest Leven got the chance to see William Lovie again for the first time in a long time. During most of the day the men were resting so that they would be ready for the night attack, but William was constantly on the move visiting the different house leaders, and their actual meeting took place when William came to the Martell part of the camp to meet with Doran Martell who he assumed would be leading the force, but when he arrived at the command tent to find the three Martell sisters looking over the battle plans and talking furiosly over the plans. When they finally noticed that he was their flanked to his right by Jasper Hale, and to his left by Draco Highmore they watched panicked for what his reaction would be to the realization that Doran wasn't leading the force but instead it was his three young daughters. Instead of anger he looked to his two friends and begin laughing before walking to the table and discussing with them the upcoming battle. House Martell would be responsible for moving forward a few hours before the rest of the army and operating along the east shore of the gatehouse and during the attack they would board hundreds of small boats and land the boats along the bridge behind the forces. In order for this to sucede word was sent to the Order of the Violet Dragon to make sure that the lighting along this part of the bridge was taken out, and ropes were layed out so that the troops could actually get up to the bridge as it was raised nearly fifteen feet above the water with no way on except on the islands or the gatehouse. As the group disperced, Leven stepped forward towards William and she made a note of how quickly Jasper moved to shield the prince from what he must have deemed as a hostile gesture from Leven. Instead of hostility she wished to speak to him, and he was basically done for the day so he said that she could follow him to his tent and they could discuss old times. Growing up As she followed him back to his tent she had a moment to watch how much he had changed. Where once he had been wild and charismatic in a way that made you feel used but at the same time want to, he was now kinder, and his charisma was a gentle thing that seeped off him and instead of feeling like their was a nefarious reason behind the kind words now he seemed to truly care. She watched as he greeted everyone that he walked by, and when they finnally reached his tent they moved through the numerous gaurds, and entered his inner room. Inside the room she wondered what would happen but she was suprised when he let out a sigh and slumped down on a chair. She laughed at the moment before joining him in the seat beside him, where she gave him a moment to relax before they begin talking. They laughed and joked and the feelings that Leven had for him returned just as strong as they had once been, and as the conversation got later she begin to plan to attempt to seduce him. This plan changed when they begin discussing his children, and when she heard him discuss them she realized just how far he had come. Despite the fact that she wanted him. Despite the fact that she was still in love with him, she knew that she couldn't do it. Even if she believed that she was capable of seducing him she didn't have the heart to do it to him considering everything he had become. So without that in mind she ended up falling asleep in his room with perhaps the first true friend she had ever had. Control While Andrew was busy with the Martells Jasper Hale was busy at work completing the taks that he had been ordered to do by William of which mainly consisted of making sure that House Arryn was on track towards their part of the operation which was of great importance. During this he was accompanied by Emmett who believed that he could make the situation less uncomfortable and actually get something done. While the main force attacked the gate castle, the forces of House Arryn would attack the small port/town of Vlasnia that harbored to the west of the gatehouse. A relatively heavily defended section of Westbridge this was of supreme importance that this be taken quickly by House Arryn otherwise the heavy artillery that was in place inside the port. Because of the damage taken by House Arryn's leadership caste it was the decision of Byron Arryn that he not lead the force and thus House Arryn and its vassals were being led into battle by Martin Arryn and his son Derek, and his niece Spencer Arryn of whome was known to be there by Martin but most others thought she was a mercenary hired by the Arryns to offset their losses. Jasper would spend much of the night discussing the plans for the next day with the Arryns and he would find a suprising intelligence in Derek Arryn, and he would make a note in his memory to make sure that William knew of this mans potential. When this was over he and Emmett would leave the command tent of House Arryn and return to their respective Houses where they would be leading their respective attacks. For Jasper that meant he would be fighting alongside his best friend William Lovie as a member of the Praetorian Gaurd, while Emmett would be truly bringing the growing forces of House McCarty to the forefront with his assistence. The Final Moments During the next day their was an almost awkward silence that fell over the massive army, and nearly the entire command structure of the attacking force as everyone understood that night would signal the attack they had all been preparing for and obsessing over for the past week. During the day House Arryn would silently march its way out of the main camp alongside House Heard, House Krinner, and House Dorin where the would prepare for their invasion of Vlasnia. With their departure William Lovie begin to create a buzz as he once again spent the afternoon visiting as many of his troops and commanders as he could, and it was during the final few hours that he would order the beggining of the attack. When dusk hit he ordered that House Martell led by three daughters would move forward and conseiled in the forest move to the east of the fortress and prepare to board the boats they had made for the purpose of their attack behind the lines. As the Martells left William Lovie would say one last goodbye to his friend Leven Martell, before preparing the main force for the attack on the gate. House Lovie, and House Faraday alongside the Order of the Red Dragon would form the main attack along the castle while the forces of House Jackson, House Cullen, and House Vaith would attack along the flanks of the castle using heavy artillery to shield their troops who would mainly be using ladders to assail the walls. Alongside this attack would be of cours the House Martell attack which would be assisted as well by the Order of the Violet Dragon who had been busy at work inflitrating the southern gatehouse keep with rebel troops, as well as murdering watch commanders so that the walls would be sparsely defended giving the attackers the most time possible to get on the walls. The Attack The moment that dusk settled on the skies above the army William Lovie gave the order to begin moving to attacking positions. The siege machines were pushed forward in case the siege didn't work according to plan and they were forced to bash their way through while at the same time the hundreds of ladders, and dozens of siege towers were silently pushed forward as well by dozens of oxen. The siege towers were the main thing that might be noticed and thus they were covered with trees and it was hoped that the darkness and the lack of real defenders on the walls would allow the towers to get nearly to the walls before noticed. As the army pushed forward it was the Griffins of House Griffon and the Order of the Red Dragon that first hit the defenders as hundreds of Griffin Riders landed in the towers and within the keep of the southern gate and made a mess of the defenders. By the time William Lovie III., and the other members of the main force had reached the gate Tristifer Griffon had placed the flag of Lucerne on the largest tower, and the front gate was being opened by other Griffin Riders. Tristifer Griffon and his Griffon Riders had broken the defenders and opened the gates allowing the massive force inside the walls, and they proceeded to mop up the remaining defenders of the southern gatehouse. Leaving the southern gatehouse and making their way towards the bridge spanning the mainland to the real city of Westbridge William would stop the army momentarily and await the flags of the rebels to go up on the other side of the bridge. When the flags didn't go up initially there was fear it had failed for the rebels, but a few minutes later the flags went up and the entire main force begin moving across the bridge spilling into the main island. Relationships Spencer Arryn See Also : Spencer Arryn Category:House Arryn Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Goth Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Berne Category:People of Bolten